Defrayal
by Honochan77
Summary: What happens when Naruto leeches Sasuke out of his savings with a contest? His repayment for that is..? (I do not own the cover pic btw, and no disclaimers included, it's obvious that I'm not the one who owns Naruto and chara.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A SasuNaru I started writing without much inspiration, which got me inspired later on after I started writing.o.o Weird.o.o Anyways, enjoy~ ^o^

_**~Defrayal~**_

_**Chp1:**_

Naruto was driving him crazy.

He wouldn't even shut up for a single minute.

Well, Sakura wasn't here, that reduced the annoyance a little.

And just _where _was that careless sensei anyway?

"Mo~ what's Kakashi sensei doing today?" Naruto voiced his thoughts, leaning on a lamp post.

Sasuke pocketed his hands and looked up at the sky irritably. Why on earth was he stuck with this idiot? That Kakashi, Sasuke swore he'd show him that he was underestimating him to be that irresponsible. And it was rare that the pink headed girl didn't come. He toyed with the thought that she might be with their teacher for a while, before he finally lost his patience and walked away.

"Oi, Sasuke, teme1!" Naruto's voice called after him. There was the sound of footsteps running up to him and the blonde appeared by his side.

"Go home, dobe2." Sasuke said, not bothering to look at him. "Kakashi isn't coming."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"He might have cancelled today's training." Sasuke explained. It would be easier just to tell him a reason and shake him off. Sasuke was sure as hell that Naruto wouldn't budge before he got an answer, and Sasuke wasn't in the mood for another pointless argument. "Sakura isn't here either."

Naruto seemed to think about it. He still wasn't having any intention of leaving.

"Sakura chan…" He pursed his lips, thinking, and then looked downhearted. "You mean we came here for nothing?"

"I'm going home," The raven picked up his stride.

"Hey, Sasuke, just wait a bit," Naruto jogged up.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Sasuke stopped, looking exasperated.

"It's not that I want to hang around with someone like you," Naruto immediately made a face, intertwining his fingers behind his head and looking away. "It's just that I'm bored and everyone else is out training."

"Then go have fun on your own, idiot."

"I just said it's boring, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at him. "What do you do all the time anyway?"

"That has nothing to do with you." Sasuke turned to leave again, seeing that he had just got himself into one of those quarrels again. They seemed to revolve around the two of them.

"Come on, Sasuke! Let's go have some ramen!" Naruto pleaded.

"You go on your own."

"I'll pay!"

"…"

Sasuke turned and looked at him doubtfully.

"I swear!" Naruto went on. "If you can win against me in a contest."

Sasuke glared at him and walked away.

"You're just chickening out, you Uchiha freak!"

"What did you just say?" Sasuke whipped back, flaring. Naruto had a contented smug smile on his face. It was really pissing him off.

"I just said-"

"You don't have to repeat it!"

"Didn't you just say-"

"Who cares about that," Sasuke shot back, walking brusquely at Naruto. He grabbed the surprised boy's wrist and headed straight to the nearest ramen shop.

"O-oi!" Naruto protested, and had himself ignored. And to think Sasuke called _him _a hothead. He thought, as he grinned to himself, hurrying along with the raven. He glanced at his hand. Sasuke still hadn't let go of it. He was going to point that out, but thinking about it, it didn't feel too bad. He'd just let it be this time.

As soon as they entered the shop, Naruto yelled for two bowls of ramen, and broke free of Sasuke to scramble to the seat by the counter. The shop was quite deserted today, in fact, they were the only customers there. Sasuke took a seat beside him, in a more vigilant manner, and waited for their bowls.

The ramen were presented in less than two minutes, and both boys began to dig in. Sasuke glanced over at the blonde slurping up the noodles without pause, and hurried up his pace himself. He wasn't going to let the idiot boy win over him in even a contest like this, and there was not a chance that he'd pay for what _Naruto_ ate.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke finished more than half of the bowl, the stubborn bastard actually was good. But Naruto wasn't going to let him win, ramen was _his _thing. He had almost finished his bowl, ha, he'd show that cool-wannabe what he was made of. After all, Naruto would in no situation pay for what _Sasuke _ate.

"Seconds!" Naruto shouted, raising his bowl, almost in chorus with Sasuke, who called for the same. The both of them shared acidic looks and huffed, whipping their faces away.

The stack of previously ramen filled empty bowls increased in height at an even rate beside both of them, neither allowing themselves to give up. Naruto was sure the challenge was his, but he started to doubt it after their tenth serving. If he failed now, there was no way he would be able to pay for twenty bowls.

Sasuke went on taking down the food without any stopping, and he threw a smirk at Naruto when the blonde finally went green after his twelfth bowl. He rushed out of the shop, and Sasuke had a hard time not imagining him belching his guts out. Naruto really was tough, but Sasuke managed another before he gave up. He still was one point over Naruto, it was time he'd soak the blonde out of his savings, he thought as he waited for Naruto to return.

…Which he didn't.

That bastard. He must have known that Sasuke couldn't leave the shop without paying and ran off. He was really going to get in once Sasuke got his hands on him this time. Sasuke cracked his knuckles, emitting a murderous aura as he walked out to search for a specific person, whose life would soon be over in no less time.

It took Sasuke a full hour to find Naruto, and when he did, he was livid. There he was, on the opposite roof where Sasuke stood, with his back to him. He was obviously scanning the roads for Sasuke, but he wasn't going to find him. _Sasuke _was going to find _him._

Silently, Sasuke whipped up a clone and had it attack as he himself soundlessly leapt to the roof where Naruto was on. The blonde had his attention on the clone, and immediately chose to create his mass of clones as well. But that wasn't going to happen on Sasuke's watch.

Before Naruto could form the seal, he found his arms grabbed from behind and brought down to the roof. The clone vanished, and he knew that he was trapped. Not giving up, he rolled himself down the slope, bringing Sasuke with him. The raven had anticipated it, and grabbed hold of him before he bounded to the wall of the opposite building and into an open window. He didn't forget to send another clone for the necessary actions.

Naruto rolled on his back and jumped back up in a defensive stance. He looked around the room for any means of escape, to realize with shock that it was empty save a few random odds. Sasuke had locked the window behind him and was blocking it. There still was the door. Without a second thought, Naruto bolted for the door, and tried the lock, immediately cursing loudly. He remembered the clone Sasuke created before they entered the room. How could he be so goddamn smart? Naruto backed against the door. There was no hope he was getting out of this alive. No, there was, in fact. If he could do his mass-shadow-clone jutsu, he just might be able to break out through the window in the confusion.

"_Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!_" He brought both hands together, and the room instantly filled with a number of Naruto lookalikes. Sasuke could eat his dirt this time, he thought devilishly as he stole his way through the swarm of clones. He was just by the window; he could reach it any time…

A hand gripped the cuff of Naruto's blazing orange sweater, and pulled him away from his only mean of escape. Naruto feverishly yelled out and tried to claw his way out, but the grip was firm, and he found himself pinned down to the floor in a matter of seconds, only the second time in so many minutes. His clones popped out and Naruto looked up at the raven on top of him.

"You're one _annoying_ bastard," Sasuke growled, glaring down the blonde.

If there was a time to panic, it was now. Naruto gulped at the malicious gleam in Sasuke's eyes, all forms of self defense tricks vanishing from his mind.

"I don't have enough money to pay for all of it!" He yelped, trying to struggle away from beneath. He made a futile attempt to slip away, only to find his hands held above his head and roped in place by a rope Sasuke had discovered nearby. Naruto stared at him with dread.

"You'll just have to find another way to pay for it then," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, pinching together the blonde's cheeks.

"That's why I'm saying, I don't have enough to pay!" Naruto repeated helplessly.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to find a different way for your payment," Sasuke's eyes now held a dangerous glint Naruto had not yet been familiar with. And he'd rather it stayed that way, actually.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Naruto didn't think that he quite wanted to hear the answer. He decided this was a Sasuke he'd been better off without. He liked the old one better!

"Are you sure you want to find out?" A smirk formed on the raven's lips. Naruto gave him a doubtful look.

"You-you're not doing anything insane, are you?" His voice wavered annoyingly, losing some self confidence.

"Insane? Me?" Sasuke made a mock offended face. He suddenly leaned down close to the surprised blonde's ear and whispered breathily.

"_Of course not."_

Naruto really didn't like the sound of that.

1 Naruto calls Sasuke teme. Literally, it just means 'you' in a rude way.

2 Sasuke calls Naruto this. 'Dobe' literally means 'dead last', but writing that in the translated form is just a pain, and it looks weird in the text too. So there you go.

Oh yeah, so I'm not really sure whether I should keep this short as I intended to, and finish it off with the next chapter (this was originally supposed to be a one shot xD) or do the second chapter as an M rate, then bring in the actual next one…o.o Any suggestions? o3o

See you next time, guys :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** So I decided I'll keep this as T rate…finish it as a two-shot. Sorry it got late, little busy o_o Well anyway, thanks so much for the people who liked this story—especially the ones who reviewed! ^w^ I'm so happy coz you did! x3

_**Chp2:**_

A masked shinobi and a young cherry blossom haired girl stood by the ramen shop that two boys had left not too much of a while ago. Sakura was feeling very impatient, and she was pretty sure she couldn't tolerate this anymore. She looked up at her teacher and ticked up an annoyed eyebrow at the small orange book he was reading.

"Ah, and I was so sure that this would be the only place to check if it was Naruto," She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, sighing. "Well, Sasuke kun isn't here too, I wonder what happened to him…"

"You should have told them that we changed the meeting spot," Kakashi said, nose buried in his book.

"That's true too," Sakura mulled it over. "Though-oh, isn't that..?" She pulled herself away from the wall and squinted into the distance. Kakashi finally looked up as well.

From a way back, a very smug looking Sasuke strutted along the road, hands in pockets, while a considerably worn out Naruto followed a few strides back.

"Sasuke kun~!" Sakura waved excitedly. "Oh? Did they get into another fight?" She said, noticing Naruto.

"Hmm… I didn't expect to find both of them together," Kakashi said. "Oh well."

Sasuke walked over and stood in front of the sensei. Kakashi gave him what was assumed as an innocent face, but his visible eye gave him away with the amused twinkle in it.

"Kakashi, thanks to you, I've been stuck with this _idiot_ all day," Sasuke threw his thumb over his shoulder. Naruto looked up from where he was and glared at the hand pointing at him.

"Well _fuck_," Naruto spat bitterly.

He shoved his hands into his pocket and leaned against the wall, scowling angrily. Sakura blinked at the unusual behavior of the usually energetic Naruto then further ignored it.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke kun, I was just thinking-" She turned to Sasuke then stopped when he wasn't listening. Sasuke had his eyes to the sulking Naruto, and the smirk on his face told that he was quite enjoying seeing the blonde suffer. Though Sakura didn't quite understand what. "Sasuke kun?"

As if not even hearing the pink haired girl talking to him, Sasuke grinned evilly and said,

"Though I can't deny that I've had quite an entertaining morning today," Naruto's head snapped up at that, while Sasuke continued. "I never realized that even you could be so…" He paused as if to exaggerate the moment and think over the right word, while Naruto looked at him in horror. By the look on Naruto's face, Sasuke seriously considered dropping in a word such as 'vulnerable', or maybe even 'tempting', just for the heck of it.

"So..?" Sakura pegged on, interested.

A sudden tense silence had hung itself above the four shinobi, making even Kakashi tear his eyes from the book he had been so much engaged in and look at the three in front of him. Something interesting seemed to be going on, huh.

Sasuke smirked inwardly as he felt three pairs of intent eyes on him (well maybe not a pair, in Kakashi's case), all in different reasons. He finally looked at Naruto before opening his mouth.

"…_different._"

Simple word, lots of very _different _meanings. Naruto was sure to react.

Before Sakura could get on to ask a confused question, or Kakashi to think it out, Naruto lashed out, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Why you, bastard, do you reali—ow!" He suddenly pulled back, clenching his jaws in apparent pain, doubling over. With a little limp, he hauled himself at the wall again. The glare he gave Sasuke could have almost pierced a hole through his metal forehead protector and right to the bone.

Sasuke simply ignored it and pretended he didn't hear. He instead studied his nails and brought a finger to his lips, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked Naruto, making an irritated face.

"Ask him!" Naruto immediately whined. "Thanks to that goddamn bastard, I can't sit properly for a week!" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sasuke, who was probably not expecting Naruto to speak so, snapped his head at his direction. He was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't dare to mention it, and blinked with surprise before regaining his calm composure. He snorted and crossed his arms. Kakashi once again looked up with renewed interest, while Sakura's head flew from the fuming blonde to the raven and back questioningly.

"What happened with you two?"

The last thing both she and Kakashi were expecting, was to find Naruto's face turn bright red. Unlike the unsuspecting Sakura, Kakashi realized the point of Naruto's words, and his eyebrow shot up under his headband, looking at Sasuke who, noticing Naruto's furious blush, just grinned at him.

"I see you've been enjoying yourselves while we weren't here," Kakashi flipped shut his book and pocketed it.

"Like _hell_ I've been enjoying myself!" Naruto yelled, firing up again. "Today was the most…" He stopped to think of a good enough word to describe how he felt, then let it go with an angry growl at Sasuke's challenging smirk. "Ugh, I'm going home!" He stated then turned around to leave with a painful stride. Sakura stared after him with a blank face while Kakashi's half amused, half shocked expression was clearly visible under his mask. Sasuke savored the moment till Naruto got a good way ahead, then said over his shoulder at the other two.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now too." He gave another grin and strolled in Naruto's wake, much to the blonde's dismay.

Kakashi stayed without a word until Sakura broke the silence.

"Doesn't Sasuke kun seem to be in an unusually good mood today? And Naruto's acting weird, what do you think happened?" She looked at Kakashi who sighed, scratching his silver hair. Kakashi could only think of all that could have happened, and it actually seemed oddly likely.

"I guess it was about time," He finally sighed, closing his eyes.

"About time?" Sakura looked at the disappearing figures in confusion. "For what?"

"You'd rather really not know…"

Well, that's it for the story! I don't think there would be anyone out there who hasn't guessed what Naruto's punishment had been…xD

So do tell me how the story was! I'd really appreciate it, minna! :3 See you all again later! :3


End file.
